Trixies Funhouse II - Der Spaß ist unendlich
Seit dem letzten Mal, an dem Trixie "richtig" Spaß gehabt hatte, war mittlerweile eine Woche vergangen, und sie sehnte sich mal wieder nach einer harten Nummer, am besten mit einem RICHTIGEN Hengst, ja, einem, der es ihr so richtig besorgen konnte... Aber niemand wollte mit ihr schlafen, niemand wollte etwas von ihr, geschweige denn mit ihr reden... alle sahen immer weg, wenn sie durch Ponyville lief, niemand wechselte ein Wort mit ihr oder begrüßte sie, nur wegen der Sache damals mit Twilight... Bei dem Gedanken an sie musste Trixie schnauben. Diese blöde Schnepfe!, fluchte sie, warum musste sie sich nur in meine Angelegen einmischen und mich vor allen bloßstellen, sodass niemand mehr meine Zaubertricks sehen will! Wütend stieß sie den Tisch vor sich um und stampfte auf dem Boden auf. In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut. "Ich werde mich rächen!", brüllte sie, "ich werde kommen, Twilight Sparkle, und dann wirst du die Macht von Trixie zu spüren bekommen!" Je länger sie die Worte auf sich wirken ließ, desto besser gefielen sie ihr. In ihr reifte ein Plan, der es in sich hatte, und so setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben... --- Trixie marschierte mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen durch die Straßen Ponyvilles in Richtung Post. Die anderen Ponys warfen ihr merkwürdige Blicke zu, doch das störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Der Brief ruhte sicher in ihrer Tasche, als Trixie auf den Marktplatz bog und zwischen den Ständen hindurchschob, um den Briefkasten neben der Celestia-Statue zu erreichen, die sich in der Mitte der Marktes befand. Sie zog das Schreiben heraus und schob es in den Schlitz, drehte sich um und verschwand genau so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Die Rachegedanken versüßten ihr den Heimweg nur umso mehr... --- Es wurde Abend, und Trixie lag auf ihrer Couch und schielte immer wieder zur Uhr, die über ihrem Kamin baumelte. Doch obwohl sie Twilight für 17:00 Uhr zum Tee eingeladen hatte, war niemand gekommen und es mittlerweile Viertel vor Sechs. Die Minuten zogen sich ins Unendliche, und Trixie spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, einfach bei Twilight vorbeizuschauen und sie entweder zu fragen, warum sie nicht kam, oder ihr gleich ein Messer in den Hals zu rammen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Freudig sprang sie auf, raste hin und riss die Tür fast aus den Angeln, doch davor stand nicht Twilight, sondern eine dunkle, große Gestalt. Verwirrt glotzte Trixie den Fremden an, dessen Gesicht immer noch in Dunkelheit gehüllt war. "Wer bist du?!", stotterte sie, "und was...?!" "Ich habe gehört, du bist Trixie, und du bist eins von den Ponys, die... na ja... einem Dinge geben, die sonst kein anderes Pony freiwillig geben würde..." Es war raus. Er wollte Sex, und zwar sofort. Und Trixie musste schon sagen, er war verdammt groß, und seine Konturen, die sie in der Dunkelheit erahnen konnte, versprachen so einiges... "Also gut, mein Schöner... komm rein!" "Aber ich will im Dunklen bleiben, also lösche das Licht und zünde nur eine Kerze an!" Sie widersprach nicht, schaltete die Deckenlampe aus und steckte eine Duftkerze an. Er trat ein und schnupperte. "Das ist Rosenduft, habe ich Recht?" "Ja, mein Lieblingsgeruch... da werde ich immer ganz besonders schnell... na ja..." "Ich verstehe... dann lass uns nicht lange reden und lieber gleich anfangen!" Ein Mann ohne viele Worte, der lieber gleich zum Punkt kommt..., schmunzelte sie, perfekt! "Dann komm...", hauchte sie verführerisch, "aber nicht hier, besser in meinem Liebesraum... im Keller!" Er kicherte. "Du bist aber eine böse Stute... im Keller... aber gut, ich bin echt geil auf dich, also los!" Zufrieden stieg Trixie voran die Stufen hinunter in ihren dunklen Liebesraum, und er betrachtete die Poster und herumliegenden anderen Dinge wie Sexspielzeuge und Ketten. "Du scheinst auf wirklich hart zu stehen... super, ich nämlich auch!", meinte er vergnügt. Aber nicht so hart wie ich es gern hätte..., dachte sie diabolisch, aber das kriegen wir schon hin... Trixie ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und forderte ihn auf, sich neben sie zu legen. Er ließ sich der Länge nach fallen und das Metall des Bettkastens quietschte. "Du bist aber auch ein Kerl... ziemlich groß... aber wenn dein Penis auch so groß ist wie du, dann werden wir eine Menge Spaß heut Abend haben...!" "Hoffe ich doch auch...", kam es aus der Dunkelheit. Sie tastete mit ihrem rechten Huf nach der Flasche mit dem Betäubungsmittel und goss es in eines der zwei herumstehenden Weingläser. Dann füllte sie den Rest und das andere Glas bis knapp unter Oberkante mit Apfelwein auf und reichte ihrem Verehrer eines der beiden Gläser. "Nun lass uns anstoßen... auf unseren Abend heute!" "Ja, dass wir ihn nie vergessen werden...!" ICH nicht, freute sie sich, aber DU schon... Dann stießen sie an und er leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug. "Boah, der Wein ist echt gut... von wann ist der?" "Von 1006...", keuchte sie unvermittelt und fasste sich an den Kopf, der ihr immer schwerer wurde. Und das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war wie er fragte: "Trixie, alles ok bei dir...?!" Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. --- Ihre Augenlider waren so schwer wie Blei, und sie schaffte es kaum, sie zu öffnen. Es hatte auch nicht grade viel Sinn, denn um sie herum war es dunkel, und sie wunderte sich, warum sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag, neben ihrem Verehrer... IHR VEREHRER! Wo war er, und noch wichtiger, wo war SIE?! In diesem Moment ging das Licht an und blendete sie. Nachdem sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte sie, dass sie auf einem Tisch lag, und dass sie an diesen Tisch gefesselt war. Ihr Verehrer stand regungslos vor dem kleinen Wagen und blickte auf die Messer und anderen Instrumente, die dort lagen. Sie starrte ihn an und fragte dann mit zittriger Stimme: "W... warum bin ich hier gefesselt?!" "Der Spaß wird unendlich sein...!", lachte er düster. "W... w... was?! Ich finde das nicht mehr lustig - bitte mach mich los!" "Aber warum denn?!", kicherte er, "der Spaß hat doch gerade erst begonnen...!" Sie begann zu schwitzen. "Aber was willst du denn sonst von mir?!" "Sagte ich doch schon... unendlichen Spaß! Und glaub mir, ich habe Zeit...!" "WAS WILLST DU?!", schrie sie panisch, "ICH GEBE DIR ALLES, NUR...!!!" Mit einem großen Schritt war er bei ihr, legte ihr seinen rechten Huf mit der Kante auf den Hals und begann, leicht zuzudrücken. Sie röchelte, konnte keinen Ton mehr herausbringen und riss an ihren Fesseln, doch die hielten Trixie fest an Ort und Stelle. Es flimmerte schon vor ihren Augen und sie war kurz davor, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden, als er endlich von ihr abließ und sich seitlich auf die Tischkante setzte. "Weißt du Trixie, ich will nichts von dir... oder doch, eine Sache gäbe es da schon: Gib mir Applebloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle zurück, und zwar lebend!" Trixie riss entsetzt die Augen auf. WOHER ZUR HÖLLE WUSSTE ER DAS?! WIE KONNTE DAS SEIN?! "Wie hast...?!", wollte sie fragen, doch er legte ihr seinen linken Huf auf den Mund. "Oh, glaubst du ich bin blöd?! Als sich die drei seit Tagen nicht bei mir gemeldet haben, obwohl sie´s hätten sollen, habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht... und nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass sie zuletzt bei DEINEM HAUS gesichtet wurden, habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt... und schließlich auch ihre Leichen im Nebenzimmer gefunden...!" Er schluckte schwer, dann fuhr er fort: "Weißt du, was ich in dem Moment gefühlt habe?! - Es war, als wäre ein Teil von mir gestorben, ein SEHR großer Teil, der einfach aus mir rausgerissen wurde. Ich habe einfach nur dagesessen und geheult, bis ich irgendwann kapiert habe, wer an dieser Misere schuld ist: DU! Du und Rarity, die einfach ihre kleine Schwester hat töten lassen, weil sie Ruhe wollte... weißt du wie oft Sweetie Belle zu mir kam und sich über Rarity ausgeheult hat?! - Einfach zu oft, und ich habe sie jedes Mal getröstet und ihr Mut zugesprochen... sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für mich, eine Schwester, die ich nie hatte! Und da kommst du daher, du, die einfach nur GEIL auf Sex ist, du, die Spaß daran hat, kleine wehrlose Fohlen stundenlang zu quälen und dann grausam abzuschlachten?! Aber jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, was Spaß wirklich bedeutet... und wie gesagt, der Spaß wird unendlich sein...!" Mit diesen Worten griff er sich das Steak-Messer und drehte es in seinem Huf. Sein Grinsen war diabolisch, als er damit auf Trixie zukam. "Nein... bitte...!", keuchte sie wehrlos. "Zu spät... der Spaß wird unendlich sein...!", lachte er finster und setzte das Messer auf ihrem Brustkorb an. Dann zog er es langsam und mit Bedacht nach unten. Trixie schrie und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht und sie musste zusehen, wie ihr Blut aus dem Schnitt quoll und an ihr herunterlief. "Oh... ich habe was vergessen...", lachte ihr Verehrer dreckig, "du stehst doch auf echt hart, stimmt´s?! - Dann habe ich noch was für dich...!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, verschwand in der Dunkelheit und kehrte nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Glas zurück. Einem Glas voller Hornissen. "Wollen doch mal sehen, wie geil du wirst, wenn dich was RICHTIG sticht...!" Sie riss panisch die Augen auf und wollte wieder schreien, doch er stellte nur grinsend das Glas ab, packte sie am Kopf und schlug ihn mehrmals auf den Tisch. Dann griff er wieder zu dem Glas und steckte es in Trixies Scheide, während sie sich wie wild hin und her wand. "Du stehst doch auf echt große Dinger?! - Tja, mein eigenes ist mir einfach zu gut für dich... aber ich nehme an, ganz viele kleine spitze tun es auch...!" Lachend schraubte er in ihr den Deckel vom Glas. Die wütenden Insekten rasten sofort in sie hinein und begannen zu stechen. Trixie brüllte sich vor Schmerz die Seele aus dem Leib, und er stand daneben und lachte schallend, während die Hornissen ihr Massaker anrichteten. Dann hielt auch das Glas den Druck von Trixies Scheide nicht mehr stand und zerbrach in ihr. Die Scherben bohrten sich in das Fleisch und eine blutig-schleimige Masse floss aus Trixie. Das Lachen ihres Verehrers hallte in ihren Ohren und sie wünschte sich, sterben zu dürfen, doch er ließ ihr keine Chance... Trixie heulte, als er wieder aus der Dunkelheit trat und sie diabolisch angrinste. "T... töte mich, bitte!", schluchzte sie, doch er erwiderte nur: "Der Spaß wird unendlich sein...!" Dann ging er in die Knie und schob sich unter den Tisch. Obwohl Trixie vor Schmerzen kaum noch etwas anderes spürte, war sie sich sicher, dass er es bitterernst meinte, und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er ihr plötzlich durch die Tischplatte das lange Küchenmesser in den Anus rammte und sie erneut aufschrie. Aus dem blutenden Loch spritzten Fäkalien und Blut und vermischten sich mit dem aus ihrer Scheide. Er kam wieder unter dem Tisch hervor und blickte sie finster an. "Mir wird langweilig... ich dachte die Hornissen gefallen dir wesentlich besser... schade, dann eben auf die extra harte Tour...!" Er verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit und kam mit einem Kartuschenbrenner zurück, stellte sich ans Fußende des Tisches und zündete das ausströmende Gas an. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, und er kicherte: "Weißt du, mit Gas sollte man nicht spielen... vor allem, wenn es im Arsch ist...!" Trixie riss an ihren Fesseln, als er die Luftzufuhr öffnete und die Flamme blau wurde, doch es nutzte nichts. Er rammte den Brenner mit der Flamme voran erst in ihre Scheide und dann in ihren Anus, wobei sich das Gärgas dahin entzündete und ihren kompletten Darm von innen flambierte. Sie konnte kaum noch schreien, ihre Stimmbänder waren vollkommen überdehnt und die Schmerzen einfach zu groß. Dann roch sie ihr verbranntes Fleisch und kotzte den Rest ihres Mageninhaltes nach draußen. Er sah sie amüsiert an. "Ich dachte du stehst auf HEIß?! - Tja, da habe ich wohl was falsch verstanden... aber sei´s drum, jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie viele Organe man jemandem entfernen kann, ohne dass er stirbt... was meinst du, fünf? Sechs? Sieben? - Egal, probier´n wir´s aus...!" Trixie bekam alles nur noch verschwommen mit, erst der Schmerz, als er ihre Bauchdecke aufriss und auf ihre Organe blickte, riss sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen, oder besser, auf den Tisch zurück. "Na das ist aber mal eine schöne Milz!", freute er sich, "auch wenn du ganz schön verbrannt riechst... aber halb so wild, essen kann man die bestimmt noch...!" Er griff in sie hinein und trennte das Organ mit zwei Schnitten heraus, bevor er es ihr vor das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht hielt. "Stimmst du mir nicht zu, die ist doch schön, oder? - Fast schon so schön wie... warte kurz..." Er stockerte wieder in ihr herum, und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als einen schnellen, am besten sofortigen Tod. Doch so leicht machte er es ihr nicht und ließ ihre Nieren vor ihrer Nase an den herausgetrennten blutigen Arterien baumeln. "Was für zwei tolle Nieren... kerngesund und eigentlich perfekt zum Organspenden! Wie gut, dass es sowas gibt, ansonsten wäre das hier eine echte Verschwendung!" Dann wandte er sich ab und steckte die Nieren zu der Milz in eine Kühlbox, bevor er sich wieder seinem zuckenden Opfer zuwandte. "Was haben wir denn noch so? - Ah, eine Leber... und eine schöne Lunge, aber ich denke, die brauchst du noch... zumindest ein bisschen..." Als Nächstes musste Trixie mit ansehen, wie zuerst ihre Leber und anschließend ihr Magen aus ihrem Körper und in die Kühlbox wanderten und ihr Blut aus ihrem kraftlosen Körper sickerte. Ihr Atem wurde flach, und sie spürte, dass es nun vorbei war. Mit letzter Kraft keuchte sie: "Vergib mir, für alles..." Ein letztes Mal blickte sie ihren Verehrer an, dessen Gesicht vor ihrem Blut kaum noch zu erkennen war. "Ich vergebe niemandem, der versucht hat mich zu ermorden!" Dann hörte Trixies Herz auf zu schlagen und ihr Kopf sackte auf den Tisch. Die große und mächtige Trixie war tot. Er wischte sich ihr Blut vom Gesicht und sah sich sein Werk an, bevor er auch noch ihre Lungen in die Kühlbox packte. Als er ihr Herz in der Hand hielt, sah er es lange an, bis er es mit aller Kraft zerquetschte. Nein!, dachte er, niemand soll das Herz einer Mörderin in sich tragen, niemand! Zufrieden duschte er im Nebenraum, kam dann zurück, blickte die tote Trixie ein letztes Mal an und verließ dann ihr Haus, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und schlich zum Kellerfenster, wo die Benzinkanister schon darauf warteten, von ihm benutzt zu werden. Er schüttete den Inhalt auf die Leichen von Applebloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo, sah sie ein letztes Mal wehmütig an und flüsterte dann: "Vergebt mir, dass ich euch nicht beschützt habe, vergebt mir, dass ich nicht für euch da war... nehmt die Rache an Trixie als Entschädigung!" Eine Träne rollte ihm über das Gesicht und tropfte auf den Boden. "Verzeiht mir...!" Dann wandte er sich ab, riss das Streichholz an und warf es durch das Fenster in den düsteren Raum. Sofort erhellten Flammen den ganzen Keller, und er glaubte zu erkennen, wie die Geister der toten Fohlen aus ihren misshandelten Körpern traten und gen Himmel schwebten. Er griff sich die Kühlbox, blickte ein letztes Mal in die Flammen und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit. --- Der Anruf bei der Feuerwehr erfolgte um 22:30 Uhr, und keine fünf Minuten später versuchte die ganze Mannschaft, das Feuer in Trixies Haus zu löschen, doch sie bekamen die Flammen erst am nächsten Morgen halbwegs unter Kontrolle und besiegten das Feuer schließlich am nächsten Tag um 9:00 Uhr. Man fand in den verkohlten Trümmern kaum etwas, dass man als Trixie identifizieren konnte, dafür aber einen noch zur Hälfte unverbrannten Karton mit weißem Phosphor, sodass die Ursache für das Feuer schnell klar wurde: Trixie musste beim Zaubertricks-Üben wohl irgendwie zuviel davon angezündet haben, und durch die Verpuffung war dann das Haus in Flammen aufgegangen. So wurde der Tod Trixies als "Arbeitsunfall" abgestempelt und zu den Akten gelegt. --- Vor der Pony-Klinik brannte wie immer nur eine Straßenlaterne, was ihm sehr gelegen kam. Um sich blickend trat er aus den Büschen und schob sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit bis vor die Eingangstür, stellte die Kühlbox ab und klingelte, bevor er wieder im aufkommenden Nebel verschwand. Doch bevor er nach Hause gehen würde, hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen... --- Raritys Haus lag so, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit an eines der Fenster zu schleichen und einen Blick hinein zu riskieren. Durch die Scheibe sah er die Hausbesitzerin gemütlich auf einem Sessel sitzend, lesend und Kekse knabbernd. Und alleine, was ihn freute, da er sich jetzt noch einmal so richtig auslassen konnte. So richtig. Leise schob er sich durch den Schatten des Hauses zur Hintertür, zog seinen Dietrich aus der Tasche und öffnete mühelos das einfache Schnappschloss. Bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen, schob er sich vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit des Flures und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er schlich den Flur entlang und blieb dann vor der offenen Wohnzimmertür stehen. Der Spiegel an der Wand gegenüber offenbarte ihm sein Opfer, und er fragte sich noch einmal, wie ein so feines und eigentlich doch recht schönes Pony so ein Monster sein konnte und für ihre Ruhe sogar über Leichen ging... Bei diesen Gedanken kamen ihm wieder die Bilder der toten Mitglieder des Schönheitsfleckenclubs im Keller von Trixie hoch, und er beschloss, Rarity jede einzelne Sekunde, der er gelitten hatte, nun selbst leiden zu lassen. Jede einzelne Sekunde!, schwor er sich. Dann trat er aus dem Schatten, war mit zwei Schritten bei ihr und hielt ihr das Messer aus Trixies Keller an den Hals. "Ein Wort und ich steche es dir mitten ins Gesicht!" Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an, bevor sie zitternd fragte: "Was willst...?!" "Was ich will ist ganz einfach: Wissen, wo Sweetie Belle ist!" "Aber das weiß ich doch auch nicht... ich vermisse sie doch selbst so schrecklich..." "HALT´S MAUL!", schrie er und schlug ihr so heftig ins Gesicht, dass sie über die Sessellehne geschleudert wurde und hinter dem Sessel regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Umso besser, dachte er zufrieden, dann macht sie wenigstens jetzt keine Zicken... Er packte sie, legte sie auf seine Schulter und trug sie dann hinab in ihren Keller. --- Raritys Augenlider waren so schwer wie Blei, und ihr Schädel brummte so stark, als könnte er jeden Moment explodieren. Doch obwohl sie fast wieder ohnmächtig wurde, schaffte sie es, dass ihr Blick klar wurde und sie sah sich verwundert um, denn sie war in ihrem Keller, und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Habe ich nicht OBEN gesessen und...?!, fragte sie sich, als plötzlich die Kellertür aufschwang und ein Pony eintrat, dass sie nur zu gut kannte. Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an und versuchte etwas zu sprechen, doch dann merkte sie, dass der schlechte Geschmack in ihrem Mund von dem Stück Panzertape kam, das darüberklebte. Und die Schmerzen in Armen und Beinen von der Tatsache, dass sie gefesselt war. "Ich weiß, was du dich gerade fragst, und ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du selber schuld an deiner Misere bist..." Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ganz einfach... deswegen!" Er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Rarity unter die Nase. Entsetzt starrte sie das Bündel Geldscheine an, denn sie wusste, was das für Geld war. "Oh, ich sehe, du erkennst es wieder, das Geld dass du bezahlt hast, damit du immer Ruhe im Haus hast!" Er setzte sich auf die Tischkante und schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. "Weißt du, dass Sweetie Belle immer zu MIR kam und sich über DICH ausgeheult hat, Rarity?! So oft, dass ich es nicht zählen kann... und ich habe sie immer getröstet... IMMER!!!" Sie konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. "Und dann hast du sie einfach vergewaltigen und töten lassen, nur weil du deine Ruhe wolltest!!! Und ich habe ihre Leiche gefunden, und in diesem Moment habe ich eine ohnmächtige Wut gefühlt... eine so unglaubliche, dass diese Wut hat mich zum Einzigen getrieben, was richtig war: RACHE! An denen, die an der Misere schuld sind! Und das sind DU und Trixie!" Rarity wusste, dass er es ernst meinte, und sie wusste, dass er kein Pardon kannte, schon gar nicht bei so etwas. Sie schnaufte. "Du brauchst wirklich nichts zu sagen... es ist eh zu spät... der Spaß wird unendlich sein!" Rarity riss an ihren Fesseln, doch die hielten sie fest an Ort und Stelle. "Versuch´s erst gar nicht... aber bei Trixie war es nicht anders, sie hat auch versucht loszukommen... aber genützt hat es ihr nichts... so wenig wie es bei dir nützen wird... aber von vielen Reden wird mir der Mund ganz fusselig, als lass uns anfangen!" Mit diesen Worten hielt er plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand und Rarity wand sich nur umso mehr gegen ihre Fesseln. Sie musste loskommen, sie musste Hilfe holen! Doch es gelang ihr nicht, und sie musste hilflos zusehen, wie er ihr das Messer auf dem Bauch ansetzte und lächelte: "Der Spaß ist unendlich...!" Dann drückte er es mühelos hinuter und schnitt Raritys Bauch einmal der Länge nach auf. Sie schrie, die Schmerzen waren unglaublich, aber kein Ton kam aus ihrem Mund, und sie wandte ihren Kopf nach links, um nicht hinsehen zu müssen, wie er ihre Haut über dem Bauch zu beiden Seiten aufzog und hineinblickte. "Das sieht aber nett aus hier drin, du hast echt schöne Innereien...!", kicherte er vergnügt, "aber hast du schonmal von sogenanntem Stopfmagen gehört? - Nicht?! - Also gut, das passiert, wenn man zu viel isst... oder zu viele Dinge, bei deren Verdauung Gärgas entsteht... also zum Beispiel Hefe... wie gut, dass ich noch so circa 100 Gramm dabei habe... dann können wir das mal ausprobieren!" Sie wand sich hin und her, doch er packte sie mühelos an ihrem Horn und hielt ihren Kopf gerade, während er ihr einen Trichter in den Hals rammte und dann die Hefe hineinkippte. Sie musste das grässliche Zeug schlucken, und ihr wurde schlecht, doch sie schaffte es, sich nicht zu übergeben und ihre Augen wurden wieder feucht. "Flennen bringt bei mir nix, außer bei den Leuten, die ich mag... und du gehörst nicht dazu! Also spar´s dir für gleich... wenn´s schmerzhaft wird...!" Blut schoss aus und in ihren Hals, und sie bekam kaum noch Luft, eigentlich wollte sie keine mehr bekommen, einfach nur noch sterben, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Er ließ den Trichter stecken, verschwand kurz in der Dunkelheit und kehrte dann mit einem Kartuschenbrenner zurück. "Ich hoffe du hast es gerne schön warm... die Hefe hat´s auf jeden Fall!", lachte er, zündete das ausströmende Gas mithilfe eines Streichholzes an und hielt den Brenner mit der Flamme an ihren Magen. Die Verbennungen waren schon schlimm genug und raubten Rarity fast die Sinne, aber dann ging es erst so richtig los: Die Hefe begann sich zu dehnen und ihren Magen komplett zu füllen, dann zu dehnen und schließlich in ihren Hals und ihn ihren Darm zu wandern. Die Schließmuskeln platzten und sie versuchte wieder zu schreien, doch ihre Stimmbänder verweigerten den Dienst und sie stand kurz vor der erneuten Ohnmacht, als ihre Magenwand platzte und gleichzeitig ihre Darmwand riss und die Hefe mit einem lauten Knall sich vermengt mit Blut, Magensaft und Exkrmenten ihren Weg nach draußen bahnte und in alle Richtunge spritzte. Ihr Peiniger lachte laut und schrill, als auch der Rest der Backmischung Raritys gesamten Unterleib zerfetzte und ihre Organe durch den Raum flogen. Und bevor sie starb, sah sie als letztes, wie er ihr Herz hochhielt und lächelte: "Dieses Herz ist verdorben... und verdorbene Herzen müssen vernichtet werden!" Dann machte sie ihren letzten Atemzug, wobei das schon etwas schwer war, denn von ihrer Lunge waren nur noch Fetzen übrig. Ihr Kopf sackte auf den Tisch. Rarity war tot. --- Mit einem Lächeln besah er sein Werk. Er war zufrieden, wie es geklappt hatte, denn er hatte mit Komplikationen bei der Hefereaktion gerechnet.... aber es war problemlos vonstatten gegangen. Schließlich stand er auf, ging zur Kellertür, sah sich noch einmal den Raum voller Hefe und Blut an, schloss die Tür hinter sich und stieg die Stufen zum Wohnzimmer hinauf, nahm einen der halb im Feuer liegenden Holzscheite und positionierte ihm auf dem Teppich. Lächelnd verließ er das Haus durch die Hintertür, so wie er gekommen war und verschwand, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Teppich auch wirklich brannte, in der Dunkelheit. Denn er wusste, dass das Feuer das Holzhaus bis auf die Grundmauern vernichten würde, wenn es groß geung war. Und das würde es sein, spätestens wenn es das verschüttete Benzin im Flur erreichte... --- Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam er endlich wieder zuhause an, öffnete leise die Geheimtür und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen in sein Schlafzimmer. Seine Freundin lag schon im Bett, und er schob sich leise und vorsichtig neben sie und legte seinen Arm um sie. Ihr entfuhr ein leichtes Schnarchen, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und begann wieder fest zu schlafen. Und er schwieg. Und drückte sie noch ein wenig fester. Dann schlief auch er lächelnd ein. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Aber er hatte sich gelohnt. --- ENDE Kategorie:Trixie Kategorie:Rarity Kategorie:Sweetie Belle Kategorie:Applebloom Kategorie:Scootaloo Kategorie:Schönheitsfleckenclub Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Qualvoller Tod Kategorie:Sex Kategorie:Hall of Fame/PdM Kategorie:Übersetzung